rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Trash-O-Madness
Trash-O-Madness is the original pilot episode of Rocko's Modern Life. half of the episode was animated by Joe Murray at his studio in 1992. Heffer, Filburt, and the Bigheads were absent in this episode. The original unaired pilot version of the episode is availible on the season 2 DVD as a special feature due to many complaints of no special features on the season 1 DVD. Plot 8:00 in the morning, Spunky's stomach grumbles, waking up Rocko. in the new version, the alarm clock tells Rocko to get up. the two tell about their childhoods in Australia. Then, a Hill-O-Stench inc. garbage truck passes by. Rocko and Spunky need to bring all of their garbage outside before it's too late. When they try to catch up to the garbage-men, Earl peeks through the window and gets ready to eat the two. when they look in the fridge, they find a box with a green slime-ball inside. when he trys to get rid of the slime, Spunky trys to play with it, but the slime sprays ink on Spunky's face, then he gets it in his mouth. In the new version, Spunky tries to chew on it like bubble gum, but the sludge sprays on Spunky, they chase each other until the slime lands in his food bowl. all of a sudden, the slime grows bigger and bigger until it sprays ink on Rocko's face. Spunky grabs the slime and walks away, but Rocko grabs the slime and puts it in the trash. Spunky climes in the trash and grabs the slime in his mouth. Rocko puts the trash in the dish washer, pushes an "Chinese Take-Out Box Size" button, and Spunky becomes the size of a cube. Rocko opens the door, Earl appears, Rocko screams in pain, and closes the door real hard. he grabs a fishing rod, ties Spunky, and uses it on the roof. before that in the new version, Rocko tries to go the back door to escape Earl. Later on, the garbage truck eats Spunky, Rocko is terrified, he tries to get back Spunky, but Earl catches him in his mouth. Rocko replies "Garbage Day is a very dangerous day." to the watcher. Rocko manages to get Spunky back, but he's beaten up by Earl. Rocko and Spunky (now shaped like a balloon) appear again in a bathtub at night. Rocko finds out that the slime is in Spunky's mouth all the time. Rocko tells him to get rid of it, but the slime grows and grows, then the giant slime goes through a total cluster. Difference between original version & the new version *Rocko was colored yellow in this episode. He was changed to beige-ish gray after a toy company did not want to market plush toys because "they thought he looked like a talking Australian banana". *New Music, Sound Effects, and Extra scenes, replacing some scenes are used in the New version. *The new title card has blue background. *The slime moves in the new version, acting more like the main villain, unlike Earl. In the end of the pilot version, the slime appears in the bathtub scene in Spunky's mouth, bursting Rocko. It overgrows Rocko's house in the New Version. *The new title card has shadows under Spunky and Rocko. *The original is 7 minutes while the new version is 11 minutes. Trivia *Heffer, and the Bigheads don't appear in the episode, but they did appear unnamed in flashbacks in the intro of the pilot version. Filburt did not appear in the pilot nor the flashbacks because he was not created yet. *The clips of Rocko saying, "Heh heh, good as new" and "SPUNKYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" in the original version of the theme song are from this episode. *In Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day, ''the second level is named after this episode. 'Production Art pilot-storyboard.gif ''' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where Filburt doesnt appear Category:Episodes where Heffer dosen't appear Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in